JERAWAT, KEPARAT
by chibi-marmut
Summary: gue punya jerawat yang persis banget sama burung krakatau yang mau meletus. tapi bukan magma yang di keluarkan, melainkan nanah bin si anah binti sukenah. lama-lama jadi mukenah. tapi jerawat saya ini berhubungan sama AYU TING TING, tapi apa hubungannya?


**JERAWAT, KEPARAT**

" Duhhh, bete banget sih!" gerutu gue dalam hati. Seperti biasa, dengan malas malasan gue mendengarkan penjelasan dari Mr. Jontor. Dari awal masuk ke sekolahan yang katanya elit ini, gue tidak suka dengan pelajaran FISIKA. Yang gue perhatiin dari tadi adalah bagian bawah tubuh Mr. Jontor yang tampak tebuka.

" (nama gue)." Panggil dari depan.

Dengan wajah mirip mayat, " Iya pak!" jawab gue dengan cepat.

" Coba kamu kerjakan soal yang bapak tulis."

Hati gue mulai ngga karuan. Karena gue sadar, kalo gue sama sekali ngga ngerti dengan pelajaran yang berbau FISIKA. Emang di kira sampah apa ya bau, payah.

Dengan langkah yang di paksakan dengan tarikan kencang Mr. Jontor, guepun maju ke depan dan mulai mengerjakan soal yang di tulis Mr. Jontor.

Dengan bangganya gue kembali duduk ke habitatnya semula, dan apa yang akan anda saksikan selanjutnya adalah gue sama sekali ngga mengerjakan soal tersebut. Yang gue tulis adalah sebuah kalimat _**" MAAF RELSLETING BAPAK TERBUKA."**_

Tapi tak ada komentar dari Mr. Jojo, jelas tak ada komentar. Mr. Jontor asik dengan mimpi basahnya dengan istri yang ke 100 yang baru di nikahi nanti setelah kiamat datang. (Terlalu lebay)

Semua orang dari Sabang sampe Merouke bersorak sorak gembira. Mengetahui tulisan tersebut, bukannya malah menegur gue, malah sibuk benerin tali sepatu.

Salah seorang temen gue nyeletuk. " Maaf pak, bukan tali sepatu tapi relsletingnya terbuka."

Terlihat wajah Mr. Jontor membiru, bukan karena malu. Karena otongnya terjepit di antara relsletingnya. Sungguh tragis untungnya ngga sampe putus loh.

Bel pulangpun berbunyi. Seperti biasa Meli dan Dinda menunggu gue di depan parkiran. Dengan langkah gontai gue menghampiri mereka.

" Kamu kenapa? Sakit?." Tanya Dinda

Tak ada satupun kata keluar dari mulut gue. Yang keluar hanya berak tadi paginya. Tapi emang gue lagi sakit gigi.

" Iya, biasanya kamu yang paling ceria di antara kita." Tambah Meli

Dengan langkah yang sangat cepat kaya di kejar penagih utang, kaki gue menuju sebuah odong-odong beroda empat sambil makan permen lolipop naik odong odong tersebut (cape deh!). Tapi Meli dan Dinda tak henti hentinya menghujami gue hingga tewas seketika.

" Lo kesurupan ya ?" tanya Meli lagi, sambil menyetir mobil jazznya berwarna hijau, mirip keranda mayat.

Tatapan gue kosong, menatap jauh ke depan. Dan " AWASSSSSSSS ADA GOZILLLLAAAA."

Kemudian gue tarik napas dalam-dalam lalu berkata. Suara gue mirip banget sama Fenni Rous presenter silet.

" Gue kepikiran sama si otongnya Mr. Jontor."

Meli dan Dinda cuma bisa mangap.

Sampai dirumah, gue langsung masuk ke kamar mayat. Ohh ternyata gue salah alamat. Ini semua gara gara **AYU TING TING** yang selalu bawa alamat palsu. Untuk itu agar tidak salah alamat lagi gue dalam pemilihan presiden nanti bakalan milih **AYU TONG** **TONG** yang selalu bawa alamat asli.

Setelah ganti baju, berubah jadi **SUPER MAN** kalo make _**cangcut**_nya di luar. Gue kaya orang yang ngga makan selama 100 tahun lamanya, sampe sampe bau _**tai kucing**_ juga di kira bau_** pizza**_. Bego banget sih gue!

Karena gue laper banget, dan kebetulan juga pembantu gue lagi masak. Tapi masih belum mateng juga masakannya. Payah nih pembantu gue. Lama-lama gue sulap kamu jadi baso. Bisa kebayangkan, ada baso segede orang. Tapi ngeri juga sih.

ambil nunggu masakan mateng, gue nyalain _**Mp3 **_sambil berkacak pinggang di depan cermin. Gue temukan sebuah harta karun yang berasal dari raja Fir'aun yaitu sebuah jerawat yang tumbuh di muka gue. Sungguh malang nasibku, udah tubuh gue gendut, rambut kaya singa, kulit loreng loreng kecoklatan, yaelah ini mah persis kaya macan beneran.

Jerawat gue persis banget kaya gunung krakatau yang pengen meledak nyemburin magmanya. Tapi jerawat gue ngeluarin magma warnanya ijo alias nanah bin sianah binti sukenah, lama lama jadi mukenah!

Ngomong ngomong soal jerawat, waktu itu gue lagi nulis catatan Pkn di kelas. Ada temen gue, namanya Oji. Tiap kali ada gue dia selalu liyatin gue kaya pengen nyium pantat gue. Jadi horny gue.

" Ngapain lu liyat liyat?"

" Gu, gu, gu, "

"Lu gagap ya?"

" Gue cuma mau bilang kalo ada UPIL di mata lu."

Mendengar hal itu serasa tubuh gue remuk, hancur berkeping keping. Tapi tunggu dulu...

" Ini PUPIL BEGOOOOO!" bentak gue sambil menunjuk bola mata kaki gue yang berbulu. Ups, sory maksud gue bola mata gue yang juling.

Baydewai masih sodaraan sama eniwey, bicara soal pupil. Gue inget sama kartun _**SPONGEBOB**_. Itu kartun kesukaan adik gue. Agak sedikit alay sih. Tapi apa hubungannya sama pupil di mata gue?

Tadinya gue ngira, kalo _**SPONGEBOB**_itu adalah_** TAI**_ gue. Soalnya warna kuning udah mewakili dari kepribadian _**TAI**_ gue. Tapi apa hubungannya _**TAI **_ sama _**SPONGEBOB**_?

Jelas ada hubungannya, yaitu mereka berdua hidup dalam kebahagiaan sehingga menghasilkan anak bernama _**TAI SPONGEBOB**_. Tapi sayangnya, gue belum pernah ngeliyat _**TAI SPONGEBOB**_ bentuknya kaya gimana. Yang jelas pihak kepolisisan udah dalam tahap pencarian. Gue berharap kamu baik baik saja.

_**TAI**_ gue aja bisa jadi aktor dalam acara _**SPONGEBOB**_. Tapi yang punya _**TAI**_-nya sama sekali ngga ada bakat buat jadi aktris. Terima sajalah emang udah nasib kali. Tapi gue agak sedikit kesel juga sih, kenapa mamah gue ngelahirin gue sebagai seorang anak? Kenapa ngga sebutir _** TAI**_? Kan unik.

Kembali ke soal jerawat, jerawat gue makin hari makin menjadi jadi. Ada yang jadi pengacara, ada yang jadi tukang baso, dan yang paling tragis adalah jadi gembel jerawat.

Gue kesana kemari nyari ibu jerawat, karena anak jerawatnya kesasar di muka gue. Sampe sampe gue curhat ke mamah.

" Mah, gimana caranya buat ngilangin jerawat di muka?"

" Makanya mba, kalo make sabun tuh yang bener, inimah buat muka make sabun mayat, sabun mandi buat pantat."

" Sial,"

Gue mencoba berbagai macam cara untuk menghilangkan jerawat gue, denagn membeli facial foam buat ngilangin jerawat. Sampe gula pasir pun gue beli. Kali aja jerawatnya suka yang manis-manis. Tapi yang ada juga gue tambah dikerumuni semut.

Langkah demi langkah udah gue jalanin, sampe mandi kembang tujuh rupapun gue jalanin walaupun dengan bapak pocong. Jerawat gue serasa penuh tumbuh di muka gue, serasa pengen ngeratain muka gue dengan jerawat yang dibuat oleh bapak dan ibu jerawat.

Akhirnya mamah gue membelikan obat yang sekali oles, jerawat gue langsung hilang. Dan berharap muka gue berubah jadi muka Dian Sastro.

Setelah memakai obat yang di beli mamah gue, hasilnya sama sekali ngga ngaruh. Yang ada muka gue kaya pameran jerawat. (sial!)


End file.
